


Stormy Weathers

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Castle likes interesting weather and interesting women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weathers

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a the prompt "storm" for a challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland.

When Richard Castle is an old man, flying to California for yet another movie premiere, he ends up sitting across the aisle from a weather forecaster. The two chat for a while about pleasant nothings; Castle eventually proposing that women are like weather.

His first wife, Meredith, was a tornado, sweeping up everything in her path, embracing them briefly, and leaving a broken trail in her wake. His mother, may she rest in peace, was a summer rainstorm, a respite from the dreary dog days of summer, never reliable, unexpected but never unwelcome.

His second wife, Gina, was a winter cold front, persistent and implacable, not unreasonable at first but emotionally wearing after a while. His daughter was the cool breeze when the sun comes up, clearing the air, a loving caress bringing light to a new day.

His third wife, Kate, was a thunderstorm, gradually approaching from miles away, subtle at first but gradually building until there is only the flash and roar of the storm and it seems like there was never a time when there wasn't a storm.

Castle's neighbor asks him what it's like to survive a storm like that. Castle smiles, glances at the woman sleeping in the seat next to him, and says that he wouldn't know.


End file.
